glee_make_it_or_break_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Kendall Rhodes
Kendall Alison Rhodes '''(born '''Natasha Petrova) is a main character in LoveWithoutTragedy's fanfiction, Glee: Make It Or Break It. She is a Cheerio, and she comes off as mean and bossy in the series premiere, and this continues on through the episodes. The Hellraisers. As one of the most popular head cheerleaders in school, Kendall was technically not for joining Glee Club, because Holly Holiday and Will Schuester adored her performance with her close-now-former best friend Kaleesha Simone, they wanted her to join. However, although she refused to join, Sue Sylvester wanted her to in order to spy on Glee Club. Kendall usually came off as controlling as she realizes a change in Kaleesha, and attempts to put her down. In Blackout, it was later revealed that Kendall was dating Dalton Academy Warbler, Kai Marsden after meeting each other at the Lima Bean. She was created by Primadonna Girl and is portrayed by Lyndsy Fonseca. Backstory Kendall (born Natasha Petrova) was born into a very wealthy russian family, much to her knowledge. However, months after her birth took place, her parents were killed in a horrible hit and run after a night out in the town, causing the young beauty to be sent to an orphanage, where she'd eventually be adopted by a young couple named Angela and Mark Rhodes, taking her home and renaming the child Kendall, after Angela's deceased mother. From there, she was raised in their quaint little christian home until her adoptive father got a big promotion from his company, causing the small and fairly middle class family to relocate and move into giant estate, to where they are housed now. Biography Season One Kendall makes her debut in The Hellraisers along side with Kaleesha and Samantha after Cheerios practice. Kendall sings Doo Wop (That Thing) with Kaleesha and the Cheerios to help Samantha. Kendall doesn't like that Holly and Mr. Shue want her and Kaleesha to join the New Directions. In Numb, Kendal is seen walking down the hallway with Samantha and Kaleesha, and she makes fun of Duffy and her weight along with the other girls. She views her with disgust and sympathy at the same time. Kendal is later seen in Sue's office where she is given a mission of trashing the Glee Club and destroying it from the inside. A smirk quickly appears on her face and smiles at the chance and stares at Kaleesha when she is complimenting her decision. Soon she auditions with the other two girls for the Glee Club, singing and dancing in the song Shine Ya Light. They receive applause, and Kendall snaps back when Holly questions why they changed their mind about joining. They are accepted into the New Directions. She later comments on how Jason Duffy seems like a sexy name, but to her horror it is the girl they made fun of earlier. Kendal mentions how she feels like she is going to vomit, and is seen being confused by Viper and his actions. In The Broadway Battle, Kaleesha's disdain towards Coach Sylvester's evil plots cause her to quit the cheerios, terminating her friendship with Kendall. The two begin to ignore each other but happen to go at it again during a celibacy club meeting which Kendall boots Kaleesha out of, much to Samantha and Viper's disapproval. The two are later seen singing during Ladies' Choice and Cell Block Tango. Kendall later sings Cooties with the rest of the cheerios, expressing how weird fellow student Tiffany Winters is. In Duffy Danger, Kendall meets charming warbler Kai Marsden, who serenades her with Trouble. Their attraction is obvious as the two exchange numbers and promise to get in touch later. Kendall is also seen dancing with Samantha during the New Directions' performance of Tightrope. Later on in Blackout, Kendall decides not to attended the Celibacy Club meeting in order to go on a date with Kai, in where they are walking together after until it starts to rain, and when Kendall gets into his car, they kiss each other, leaving Kendall in shock and excitement, this indicates that they are dating. She sings All About Him ''to Kai as he takes her home. Later on, her adoptive mother and father realize something different about her, they feel that she's more energetic and happy than before, and asks if she's okay. Kendall agrees that she's fine. Meanwhile, Kendall flirts with Kai via text messages, and when the rest of the girls ask why she's so happy, it's because she's dating Kai. However, the one who isn't pleased by this is Kaleesha, who starts to get tired of Kendall and her antics towards her, she calls her a dumb whore, but Kendall states that "she has a 4.0 GPA", indicating that she is smart. She tells Kaleesha that she doesn't like her and only had to be her friend because she was friends with Samantha, calls her unpopular. This leads to a pre-fight until the boys enter the choir room. She also exchange annoyed and unpleased glances when Kaleesha sings ''Lost & Found, ''the song that's about her. In the end, Kendall sarcastically gives Cole a welcoming when he decides to return for Invitationals after quitting, and she also performs ''All of the Lights ''on a verse with Jason and New Directions. In Guilty Pleasure, Kendall sneaks into Warbler's practice, seemingly enjoying their performance of Milkshake/Whistle. Her feelings toward Kai seem clear, as she calls his attractiveness irresistible and happens to fantasize what he'd look like without his Warbler uniform on. His performance gives her the idea to perform songs about sexual awakening in the New Directions, an idea to which Cole and Aidan seem opposed to. She then performs Sexify with Hailey and Samantha, showing everyone how truly fun the assignment could be, with the exception of a disgusted Kaleesha. Later, she is seen as the Celibacy Club and the LGBT Alliance join forces, something Drake seems highly annoyed by. The two clubs sing Turn Me On before Principle Figgins interupts the performance. Later on, Kendall and Kai are seen ordering at Breadstix, a sweet date soon to be interrupted by Jason, whom Kai apparantly has a history with. Kai demands Jason to hand over his money, pushing her over in the process while Kendall tries to stop the fight, leading the two to be booted from the restaurant. In the car, Kai apologizes to Kendall about everything that had happened at Breadstix, to which she curiously wonders how he knows Jason. Kai monotonously assures her that it's a long story before turning on the radio. The two sing Don't You Want Me before kissing and parting ways. She's later seen taking part in the New Direction's performance of Guilty Pleasure, happily cheering after it was over. In The Diva-Off, she is asked by Deno if she has seen Hayden anywhere, in which she doesn't know. When Kendall claims that she is the top dog of the Glee Club, Kaleesha disagrees and tells her that someone else needs to shine. Kendall makes a rude comment about her forehead, and it almost leads to a fight. She performs in ''Phresh Out the Runway/Diva ''with the rest of New Directions. Later on, Kendall refuses to talk to Kaleesha and tries to chat with her friends in the hallway, when Kaleesha starts to get angry, Kendall asks if she's supposed to be scared. Kaleesha wants to make a truce with her, but Kendall disagrees with the offer and calls her a loser, and states that she's already fake like Lil' Kim and Nicki Minaj, then calls her a "skanky, boring, dumb bitch" and walks away from her. Meanwhile, Kendall meets Kai in the Warblers' room again, and wants to have a different date with him by hanging out with him in the room. They both perform ''Rock Your Body ''together by dancing together, and it turns into a kiss. After that, the showdown begins when Kaleesha and Kendall get into an altercation after Kendall makes a comment about black families and food stamps. This causes Kaleesha to pour cereal and milk on her, and crack eggs in her hair. Kendall tries to stand up for herself and push Kaleesha down, but she doesn't win as Kaleesha brings her down and attacks her. As a result, Kaleesha and Kendall were both suspended from school. In the end, Kendall is in her room talking to Kai on the phone and wearing a shower cap to get her hair re-done, and she chats about her fight with Kaleesha and agrees that she got her good. Similar to Kaleesha, Kendall has a small role in Unapologetic due to her suspension. In this episode, Kai talks to Kendall on the phone, and she and Kai say that they miss each other. Kendall explains that getting her hair re-done is a disaster. When Kai tells her "I love you", Kendall has difficulties responding to it and quickly hangs up. They both sing ''Get It Over With ''and Kendall feels remorseful and calls Kai back to tell him that she loves him. In Bad Girls Club, Kendall returns back to McKinley High (although it's less indicated than Kaleesha's return), and she can be seen not pleased by her return. However, Kendall attempts to make a truce between her and Kaleesha, but she declines, stating that after all that Kendall had put her through, she doesn't know if she can trust her. Meanwhile, Kendall can be seen infuriated after discovering text messages from Kai's ex-girlfriend, but she assumes that he's cheating and sings ''Case of the Ex. ''During the aftermath of this, Kendall feels bad after Kai gives her the real reasons to why he and Brianna broke up, believing that Brianna was in the wrong for hurting their relationship. Kendall tries to convince Kai to tell her to back away, but when Kai doesn't seem ready to make the effort, Kendall decides to do it for him. At the end of the episode, she performs ''Bad Girls ''with the rest of the girls. In Sixteen, Personality Kendall is known as the sweet christian girl, with a conservative family that wants nothing but the best for their daughter. However, at school, she is noted as being a self-absorbed super bitch, often due to the fact that she thinks about herself as being high above most other students at the school. Is also known to be spoiled and often throws huge parties when her work-ridden parents are out of town. Appearance Kendall has long, chocolate brown locks and greyish-blue eyes, standing tall at 5'5". Her good looks and slender body often make guys chase after her, however, sweet little Kendall has decided to abstain from sex, waiting until her Prince Charming comes to sweep her off her feet. However, it all seems a distant dream when Kendall begins to have taboo fantasies with the girls in her school, feeling as if she were a shme to her family. Songs Solos Cooties.PNG|'Cooties' (The Broadway Battle) AAH.PNG|'All About Him' ''(Blackout) Caseoftheex.PNG|'Case of the Ex' (Bad Girls Club Solos In A Duet): Season One: DooWopThatThing.PNG|'Doo Wop (That Thing)' (Kaleesha) (The Hellraisers) RockYourBody.png|'Rock Your Body' (Kai) (The Diva-Off) Getitoverwith.png|'Get It Over With' (Kai) (Unapologetic) Lipgloss.PNG|'Lipgloss' (Hailey) (Swagology) Solos In A Group Number Gallery 0000043476_20070928131515.jpg images (2).jpg 34r5.jpg images (3).jpg images (4).jpg images4r.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Cheerios Category:Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students